Oh, What A Way To Get Caught
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: Five times Kurt and Dave got caught making out and one time they got caught doing so much more. Kurt/Dave, slash, established relationship after chapter one
1. Raynor Karofsky

A/N: I recently posted this on LiveJournal however, you can view it here in six chapters. Reviews would be lovely as this is the first time I've wrote Kurtofsky :)

* * *

><p><em>David's little brother<em>

It had taken awhile before David Karofsky gained forgiveness and reconciliation from the members of the glee club. After his time showing his true colours during the Championship game and subsequently the half-time show, he felt like he was almost there – almost free. But that all came crashing down when Finn tried to make him face his worst fear, the one thing he'd one day hope to forget – his first love. Kurt Hummel.

It took months until Finn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes combined with the rest of the glee club got him to man up and face Kurt – whether it be because he hated Kurt or if it was quite the opposite.

Kurt had returned to McKinley due to the incredibly high tuition fees at Dalton and his slightly traumatic break-up from a certain Blaine Anderson. He tried his best to convince everyone it was the former reason, not the latter. But sure enough, they were his best friends and could easily see through him, even though they just nodded happily.

It had taken three months of Kurt being back before Dave asked to speak to him. His apology was planned but when it came to moment it was far from what he expected. Dave stuttered and cried and hit things and cried a little more, Kurt simply hugged him. What he had done to Kurt and his reasoning behind it wasn't an excuse for his behaviour because all he had to do was _talk_ to him. Instead of lashing out and throwing him about, if he just asked to talk, all the pain would've been avoided. But they both knew, although it sounded practical – it really wasn't.

Their friendship started with nods in the hall way to greeting each other in the morning to walking to class together. It then changed into exchanging numbers, having lunch together (well, the glee club – Dave claimed it was just to get his biology project planned with Finn to his teammates), then that changed to meeting up with Kurt outside of school. They'd meet up after one of Kurt's shopping trips or after a football practice when Kurt came 'to pick up Finn, because he can't drive for shit.'

However, everything had taken a back seat when Finn might've possibly blurted out over dinner with the family that Dave had been in love with Kurt for well over a year – which if Kurt took time to calculate was way before the kiss in the locker room and his apology. It wasn't that Kurt was put off or disgusted by Dave; he was actually inwardly celebrating when he found out the news. Kurt spent hours, no weeks, convincing himself that the internal warm feeling was just because someone was in love with him.

Dave had then distanced himself from Kurt, shying back into his closeted, scared and old self. Although the bullying didn't reoccur, having Dave ignore Kurt or just nod at him in the halls again hurt him a lot more. Kurt couldn't understand why Dave was acting that way, he was willing to try and get through it with him – whatever 'it' was. No, he didn't want a relationship, no, he'd just got out of one and what good would it be if he got it on with his ex-bully. No.

David had changed though...

Which was what brought Kurt to Dave's locker just as the bell rang to signal for the end of the day.

"David, you're just the man I wanted to see!"

"Oh, um. Hi."

"What're you doing tonight?" Kurt mused, bouncing on his feet with a far from sad smile on his face.

"Nothing much, I should probably get this Chemistry project finish though," Dave shrugged.

"Well, how about you put it off for just a little bit longer and join me for coffee?"

"As much as I'd like too, I'm really busy," Dave insisted, really – could Kurt not flaunt himself in front of him like that?

"I'll help you with the work you missed?" Kurt pleaded.

Dave stopped and thought. Letting Kurt back in, even though he knew. It seemed stupid to ignore him and frankly it was hurting Dave more than when he would trail around after him hoping he'd just turn around one time and kiss him.

"As long as you wipe that smile off your face," Dave smiled and shut his locker, hunching his bag further up on his shoulder.

"Am I too charming for my own good?" Kurt smirked.

"Go, now," Dave laughed and pointed towards the doors that lead outside, "or you'll be having coffee by yourself."

"Oh, David, please don't cancel on me! I've planned this for so long! How could you be so insensitive?" Kurt paraded down the hall, begging David in a bouncy manner and shouting overdramatically with a smirk on his face.

Dave shook his head and pushed Kurt out of the doors by the small of his back. "You're impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, David," Kurt's tone change was sudden and Dave had to do a double take, Kurt just smiled at him.

"I have to go and pick up my baby brother, you wanna come with?" David asked once he'd drawn his eyes away from Kurt's beautiful smile and scent.

"Oh! You have a brother, that's adorable. Yeah, I'll come with," Kurt smiled and followed Dave to his car, explaining how Finn took him to school so it wouldn't matter if he got a ride home with David.

The car journey was quiet Kurt occasionally giggling at something Dave would say about something on the radio or one of his rants about Mrs Fernandez and how annoying she was.

"She just shouts, fucking shouting in my ear explaining about how it wasn't funny that I wrote 'orgasm' instead of 'organism' on purpose! She needs to pop a pill and calm the hell down."

Kurt laughed and nodded in approval at how very much like Dave that was. When they pulled up to the elementary school Kurt smiled at all the parents picking up their kids and how in a few years time they'd be locking themselves up in their bedrooms all night playing video games or jerking off. He let out a giggle which got him a strange look from Dave.

They got out of the car and Kurt trailed behind Dave as he waved to various parents who smiled back and glanced towards Kurt before smiling again.

"Davey!"

David's little brother launched himself at the slightly taller boy, curling his arms around Dave's neck and laughing as he was span around and thrown into the air a little. Kurt flinched, his motherly instincts coming into play – even though he wasn't a woman, or a mother and didn't even know this boy existed until about twenty minutes ago.

"Oh, God. You're getting heavy, Raynor," Dave grunted and put him down almost immediately.

"Am not! It's you and your lack of muscles!" Raynor argued back.

"Raynor," a teacher called, "you're not leaving until you've finished this piece of work!" The women came into view and smiled at Dave and Kurt. "He'll just be a minute; you can wait in there if you like. Sorry for keeping you," she pointed to a small nursery, playroom like room which they entered hesitantly.

"I think we're a little big for these chairs," Kurt commented as he sat down on the chairs the 1st graders used.

"I honestly hadn't noticed Kurt, thanks for telling me," Dave replied, smirking.

"Oh shut up."

A silence fell, even the parents and screaming kids outside on the grounds became mute. Dave could feel Kurt's gaze burning into his skin as he tried his best to look like he was deep in thought about the work presented on the display boards around the playroom. Dave knew what was coming, he could sense it. He'd been far too used to this silence, it was all too familiar. When Kurt spoke, he took a deep breath and readied himself for the whole speech about how Dave was a really nice guy but Kurt just wasn't interested.

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"I knew it wasn't just a spontaneous invite out to get some coffee," Dave muttered and slumped against one of the desks, eyeing the chalk board.

"But you still said yes," Kurt noted. "I need to talk to you abo –"

"Let's play a game," Dave interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"What?"

"A game, let's play one," Dave smiled and reached for the chalk in the tray at the bottom of the chalk board.

"Dave, really? This is important," Kurt whined.

"So is this, trust me," Dave turned back to glance at Kurt over his shoulder before writing down the words 'likes' and 'dislikes' on the chalk board.

"Are we, like, five?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Apparently so," Dave shrugged pointing around the room as evidence.

He took the chalk and wrote in the columns as Kurt watched and edged forward on the tiny chair.

The list of dislikes consisted of: - Puck's attitude towards women, Puck's attitude towards sex, Dancing with the Stars, Miley Cyrus, sand, Finn's ability to be completely stupid and right at the same time, magpies, chairs with no arms, soft apples, his mom's cooking, missing his sister, being afraid, being gay, being afraid of being gay, having a large build, most of the football team, blue felt tips, incorrect grammar, Facebook chat, his father and last but not least the words 'you'.

The list of likes consisted of: - Shakespeare, Thomas Hardy, reading, singing, dancing, playing the piano, playing the guitar, writing, laughing, Raynor, Wiet (his sister), his mom, playing cards, watching the glee club perform, playing football, playing hockey, orchids, skinny jeans on men, being gay, people who speak French, Canada, doughnuts and ice cream, marshmallows, cheese, brie, midnight walks, the play park, slides and swings, the shore line, natural beauty, Finn's stupidity, Rachel Berry's voice, the _taste_ of slushies, Regina Spektor, Chicago and last but not least the words 'you'.

Dave stepped back, turning to look at Kurt and realise he wasn't there. He sighed and threw the piece of chalk back into the tray, he was about to walk out when a hand gripped on his arm pulling him back. Kurt was sat on the desk, swinging his legs and reading over the lists.

"He never ever saw it coming at all," Kurt whispered in a sombre tune as Dave's eyes met his.

"It's alright," Dave continued, knowing the song so well.

"Hey, open wide, here comes original sin," Kurt smiled and blushed when he felt the heat of Dave's hands on his thighs.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"You shouldn't be afraid," Kurt whispered as his face inched closer to Dave's. "Nothing to be afraid about."

"Getting hurt," Dave was becoming a little incoherent being this close to Kurt and for Kurt to actually allow it made his heart flutter a little.

"Have to learn. Have to learn to keep it safe," Kurt was suffering from the same problems, his shaky hand rising to be placed on Dave's chest, right over his heart. It beat fast against his hand – the beat reaching through the skin and bones of Dave's body out through his chest and through his clothes to reach Kurt's hand.

"Only beats for you."

"I know," Kurt's eyes joined Dave's again, feeling warm and safe as he took Dave's hand and held it over his own chest. "I know."

Dave's eyes shut when he felt Kurt's heart going just as fast as his, his outlet of breath was shaky and loud and he blushed so hard – feeling completely naked and exposed. Kurt pulled Dave's hand away from his own chest and planted kisses across his fingers. Dave almost recoiled at the action, but resulted in smiling and shuffling closer to Kurt. Once his hand was kissed with delicate kisses it somehow moved on its own to cup Kurt's face softly.

Kurt raised his hands to Dave's chest, resting gently, not pushing like before. Their breaths were short and disjointed and broken and neither of them wanted to do anything but curl up to the other and kiss them until their lips were sore and then carry on kissing.

Their foreheads met, like it was planned, like they were magnets and their breaths mingled together in the space created. Kurt balled his fists, gathering the material of Dave's shirt and clenched it as not to let him go. He inched forward closing the gap from their noses to their lips and then they were kissing. All that they could hear was their simultaneous intake of oxygen through their noses and then the comfortable, happy release of air that followed. It was just a kiss, nothing more than a peck, as they pulled away Dave opened his eyes to find Kurt's still shut.

_So much better than the first_, Kurt thought.

A smile spread across Kurt's face as his blue eyes reappeared and shined at Dave, they both chuckled in disbelief because neither of them knew that the feeling they were feeling right now could be in result of a simple kiss. Dave leaned back, his foot itching to step back and give Kurt the space he needed because soon he'd realised he'd just kissed David Karofsky and that would be another regret that Dave just wasn't ready to be a part of.

"Where are you going?" Kurt's voice was soft but a little croaky, his throat dry.

"Erm, nowhere?" Dave suggested, in case it was the wrong answer.

"Damn straight," Kurt beamed as Dave returned to the place in between his legs as he sat on the table and edged his face closer to Kurt's.

"Well, not really," Dave smiled and gestured between them; Kurt laughed and dropped his head to blush.

When Kurt brought his head back up he captured Dave's lips in another kiss, fiercer than the first – well second – and his arms wrapped around Dave's neck drawing him in further. Their lips moved with each other, Dave made sure to commit the shape and feel and softness of them to his memory and gripped Kurt by the waist pulling him a little closer. The kiss gained in speed and Kurt's hot and wet mouth was becoming too much for Dave.

As it turned out Kurt was having the same problem and brain wave and just then Dave felt Kurt's tongue prodding at his bottom lip, wanting to get inside. Dave's mind was just... Just that. Completely on overload and just a white space inside his skull, Kurt actually wanted this – actually wanted to deepen the kiss and _fuck_.

Dave gave Kurt's tongue entrance and the moment it touched his, without being forced and without coming from a violent rage, was amazing. Dave's tongue twined with Kurt's, massaging and revelling in the taste of each other. They couldn't stop, nothing could stop them, and they wanted more and more of each other. Kurt trailed his fingers from the base of Dave's neck up through the short and slight curls of his hair, bringing him in closer as to suck on his tongue. They moaned in unison, neither of them freaking out at the realisation that they were very much enjoying this.

Dave's grip on Kurt's waist tighten and moved to the small of his back, bringing him even closer as their mouths still marvelled at the other's. Kurt groaned and one hand left Dave's neck and settled between them, pulling Dave by his waistband so his hips hit Kurt's. They broke away due the lack of oxygen to their lungs and brains, breathing heavily with their foreheads so tightly pressing against each others.

They planted sweet kisses to each other's lips as Dave brushed the stray hairs from Kurt's face and returned to stroking his back. Yep, Dave was completely and utterly in love with Kurt Hummel. Even if he walked out right now, Dave would still collapse into a melted jelly resembling mess.

Kurt open his mouth to say something, but it took a while to actually come out; "He never ever saw it coming at all."

Dave smiled, his teeth showing and the joy reaching his eyes threatening to burst out of every pore in his body. He backed away keeping his eyes locked on Kurt and headed towards to chalk board. He gestured for Kurt to follow and smiled at the joyful jump off the table; he stood next to Dave and looked up completely confused. Dave smiled knowingly and pulled Kurt by the waist to stand in front of him, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he could rest his head on the smaller boys shoulders. He planted a sweet kiss to Kurt's neck and let him go.

Dave stood next to the chalk and blushed, his hand hovered over the list of dislikes and rubbed off 'being gay' and 'being afraid of being gay'; then moved to the list of likes and rubbed off 'you'. Kurt's face dropped thinking it was a sick joke, as 'you' was still on the dislike side, Dave noticed and help up one finger. He reached into the tray and grabbed a piece of chalk, before rubbing off 'you' from the dislikes and drawing a new column. He wrote 'kissing you' into the likes and then gave the third column a title: Loves.

The list only contained two words: Kurt Hummel.

Kurt giggled and dropped his head as he felt himself heat up. He knew he didn't love Dave yet, but he liked him, liked him enough to let himself fall for him. In a way he already had. Kurt inwardly shook his head knowing he was just keeping himself safe, keeping himself from being hurt again. He knew Dave wouldn't hurt him, not in the way he feared. If he let his heart go, it would be _both_ of them letting their hearts go and placing them in someone else's hands.

Kurt walked forward and took Dave's hands in his own and felt Dave's thumb brush the skin of his knuckles, he smiled and looked up at the boy. The passion returned and Kurt pushed him back into the wall and pressed their lips together in a tongue twined kiss. Dave was taken by surprise and giggled into the kiss, both of them smiling and making the kiss as toothy as possible.

"You're everything, everything. I'm sorry for everything, all the past and all the present. I shouldn't have ignored you after I knew you knew, I was just..."

"Afraid?" Kurt glanced at the chalk board and back at Dave.

He laughed and kissed Kurt again, Kurt kissed back straight away and pushed his tongue into Dave's mouth. God, he knew he'd never get over that sensation. They moved around the room, bumping into surfaces and staying there before moving again, blindly groping for something to hold onto on the other's body. Once they'd settled back against the desk Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's body and brought him closer, smiling as he did so.

"Davey?"

Shit.

Dave pulled away from Kurt's mouth but found it hard to stray away from his body. Kurt peered round David's body as he dropped his legs back to the floor and stood up, subsequently waking Dave up from his trance of just gawping at his little brother.

"Why are you kissing that boy?" Raynor asked sweetly, with his head at a slight cartoonish confused tilt.

"This is Kurt," Dave gestured and held his hand out to help said boy stand up straight.

"Hi Kurt!" Raynor chirped and waved like everything had been forgotten.

"This is my little brother, Raynor," Raynor waved again and watched as Dave crouched in front of him.

"Why were you eating his face Davey?"

Kurt snorted from behind Dave as he blushed and dragged Kurt down to his knees with him.

"I wasn't eating his face, Ray, I was kissing him."

"But only people in love kiss, that's why Wiet and Jon kiss all the time when she comes home. That's why mommy doesn't kiss anyone but us because we're the only ones she loves," Raynor explained and sat on the floor, confused.

"I know," Dave smiled at Kurt and took his hand as he looked back at Raynor. "I love Kurt, you see."

"Really?" Raynor smiled with his teeth full on show.

Dave laughed and Kurt let out a massive breath of relief at how his brother didn't go 'that's gay!' or 'ew!' at the idea.

"Yes, really."

"You have to take care of him," Raynor said, in a tone that resembled something of Rachel Berry.

"I will, Ray, don't worry." Dave replied.

"No, not you, Davey! I was talking to Kurt." Raynor pointed then realised pointing was rude and apologised, Kurt's heart ached at how adorable he was and how sweet their brotherhood was.

"You have to take care of him, because he's broken and needs healing. Mommy says love and time are the world's best healers."

Kurt was gone, he was crying, full on crying. Dave squeezed his hand and reached up to kiss his temple.

"I will," Kurt choked. "I will, I promise." Kurt held out his pinkie and offered it as he promised.

Raynor shook his head and said, "Pinkie promises are for girls! Girls have cooties!" All three of the boys laughed and Kurt shook Raynor's hand instead.

"So? Coffee?" Dave smiled as they left the school ground.

"As long as we get to take Raynor with us, because I think I've fallen in love with him." Kurt smiled and held his hand out.

Dave nodded and took Kurt's hand. They smiled at the fact they were able to do this, since no one from school was around and Kurt knew Dave wasn't ready to come out yet. Sure, Kurt knew and so did his family, which included Finn. A few of the glee clubbers knew, like Mercedes (hello, she was Kurt's best friend), Rachel (because her gaydar was 'exceptionally good'), Sam (who followed Dave's eyes and realised that longing look was aimed at Kurt), Quinn (she knew he changed for some reason and just guessed it was to do with sexuality) and Tina (she was friends with Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn – Dave had no chance).

But for now, they just wanted to enjoy each other without that burden hovering over them. Kurt had Raynor resting on his hip being carried to the car and neither of them would lie that they looked like a family.


	2. Wiet Karofsky

A/N: Ooh, the lovely reviews! Thank you so much and as a thank you here is the next chapter - there will be smut soon, I promise. Also, all of these events (chapters, etc.) are separate events so they do not carry on with each other, just so you know. :)

Also, someone asked the pronunciation Wiet which is said like "Vee-et" if that helps anyone.

Thank you again and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Wiet Karofsky<em>

"Oh yeah, totally, don't get me wrong. Zac Efron is totally attractive; I'm just saying I wouldn't go near him with a 10 metre pole."

"A ten metre pole you say?" Kurt smirked and leaned back against the recently closed door to Dave's house. It was warm inside but the hand that settled on his waist was to blame to the flushed skin on his cheeks.

"Mmm, you would know," Dave retorted and watched at Kurt backed them against the door, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck and reaching up for a kiss.

"Totally not complaining," he smiled and gave Dave a kiss he'd remember before pushing him off and heading into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home then, babe," Dave said as he chucked his bag onto the kitchen counter and poked Kurt in the arm as he settle at the breakfast bar smiling smugly.

"Your mom said I could, and she said 'never feel like you're a stranger, that's not how us Karofsky's roll'" Kurt recited perfectly, his smile spreading wider across his face.

"Yeah, that's because she thinks you're helping me with French and Chemistry."

"When really we're secretly dating and when she's not looking we waste no time in groping each other and committing crimes of a sexual nature."

"I like your cock in my mouth, simple as."

Kurt snorted and threw some rubbish from his bag at Dave, blushing and getting hard at the memories that came with that statement.

"Shut up or I'll eat a banana while making eye contact with you," Kurt threatened.

Dave held his hands up in mock surrender and leaned over the breakfast bar to kiss him fully, tongues rubbing against each other. In the past three months of their secret relationship they decided that if they weren't touching or kissing then it was irrelevant time, wasted time. However, in their minds, this meant that 89% of the time was irrelevant.

Surprisingly Azimio was cool with David befriending certain glee club members, although Azimio made sure that when he was in school he had his predator front up. But when Dave and Azimio went out just the pair of them he was totally cool with Dave texting Kurt or Finn, granted most of the guys were on the football team which made great cover at school as to why they were all friends – especially since the half time show.

So, he was totally allowed to hang out with the glee club now and then during school times which really just meant hanging out with Kurt and starring longingly at him. Outside school was different; because no one else knew who they were which meant that it could just be him and Kurt.

Kurt's moans filled the kitchen and his hands clenched around Dave's shirt a little more. Until they heard the front door opening.

"I thought your mom was out?" Kurt whispered into Dave's lips, since they'd frozen in shock.

"She is she's not back 'til 9 that's why I brought you back."

Kurt smiled, "so you could have my dick in your mouth?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Dave smirked and moved away after one last kiss.

"Davey?" A feminine voice called through the house, Dave's face lit up.

"Wiet!" Dave beamed and hugged the woman as she walked through the doorway. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, such a nice greeting!" She smiled and hugged him back. "I called mom, she said I could stay for a while since Jon's in England for a month or so and our apartment building was well and truly fucked by an ongoing leak the other week."

"You're staying for a month?" Dave beamed again, that real, hearty smile showing and lighting up the room.

"Yes," she smiled back. "Now, since this encounter I've noticed there is a rather hot looking man sitting at the breakfast bar – care to introduce us?"

"Oh, right, yeah." Dave brought himself back to the room and guided Wiet into the kitchen properly. "This is Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Wiet, Dave's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, Kurt's here to help me with my Chemistry."

"And French, since he's a least three grades below what he should be," Kurt ratted him out. Dave picked up the rubbish that was previously thrown at him and threw it back at Kurt who giggled and walked over to the bin.

"You're rather hot, you know Kurt. If I was single I'd be pining after you without any regrets or shame," Wiet commented as she sat opposite him and picked up an apple.

"He plays for the other team, love, don't embarrass yourself too much," Dave laughed and pattered her on the back while giving Kurt a smouldering look.

"I'm assuming you don't mean the Sharks?"

"No, not _that_ kind of team," Kurt laughed and raised his eyebrow glancing at the bananas. Wiet burst into a fit of laughter and claimed that she loved Kurt already and was welcome round anytime he wanted, even though it wasn't her house.

"So, Kurt, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I do," Kurt smiled and looked anywhere but Dave.

"Oh, do tell!"

"Well, he's something special that's for sure. We, er, we've had our ups and downs but I'm happy – we're happy."

"Damn, I wish I knew you well enough to meet him. I love me a cute young couple, takes me back." She mused; Dave rolled his eyes at how she was clearly thinking back to when she was 16 and in love.

"Well, we're not exactly _open_. I mean he's not out like I am; only a few people know about him. But we're just spending time together and every moment spent with him makes it harder to leave." Kurt looked at Dave, showing nothing but support in his eyes as Wiet went to the fridge and got some yoghurt.

"Well it's sweet that he hasn't let his fear come between you two, you know?"

"It is sweet, and he loves me that much I'm sure," Kurt smiled and watched her eat the yoghurt.

"Well, when you're out and proud give me a call so I can coo endlessly, okay?" Kurt nodded and chuckled. "I guess I should leave you to your ionic bonding and Français. It was lovely to meet you Kurt and Dave don't be a pain in the ass."

Kurt snorted, trying not to take the comment too literally because she didn't know anything about their relationship and to giggle at that would give something away.

They got down to studying, well Kurt did teach him a little French but they mainly just talked and made out in the kitchen's lounging area, complete with a TV and couch.

"Your siblings have strange names," Kurt said randomly after Dave fed him strawberry and sucked the juice off his fingers before they could retreat from his mouth.

"And then there's David."

Kurt giggled and moved so he was lying across Dave, his head resting on the arm of the couch. He reached up and took Dave's lips with his own, moaning at the taste of strawberries on both their tongues and the cold sensation of their lips. Dave trailed his hand up Kurt's leg and when Kurt gasped for air because said hand was awfully close to his groin and with his sister in the house that'd be all kinds of awkward, Dave pulled away and continued the conversation.

"They're Dutch names, I think anyway. That's why I have to pronounce them with a slight accent; Wiet's name is just annoying."

"I like them," Kurt said breathlessly. "Why are you just David?"

"Just David? It didn't seem like 'just David' two nights ago when you screamed so fucking loud my brother came in worried I was dead or something."

Kurt sniggered and blushed at the same time and well, shit, it was fucking cute.

"I had to explain to him that what we were doing was totally normal and it's like kissing for adults. I had to tell my 7 year old brother about gay sex, Kurt, so don't give me that 'just David' crap until you have to do it to Finn!"

Kurt was in tears, holding back his laughter until Dave had vented and then he just laughed so hard. His ribs were hurting and it wasn't until Dave palmed Kurt's slight erection that he stopped and looked at him with sorry in his eyes.

"I thought so," Dave murmured into Kurt's lips before returning to their previous actions.

"So seriously, why David?" Kurt asked breathless again, shifting slightly.

"My dad was a dickhead. I was going to be called Ferry, but he got mad and said calling their kids by Dutch names was stupid. When it wasn't, because my mom was born in Amsterdam so it made sense to use names from the country she lived in for 11 years. He was just a prick, he still is one."

Kurt looked at Dave with saddened eyes and sat up cupping his face, hoping his touch would calm him down a little.

"Hey, hey, come on. Don't get angry, it's not your fault," Kurt comforted, and kissed Dave's forehead.

"He left for good when he found out mom was pregnant with Raynor and to symbolise her freedom she named him after an old Dutch friend she had. That's why he means so much to me, that's why I want to protect him so much because of us, because of me." Dave stressed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gay, Kurt. When his classmates find that out and convince him that it's wrong and disgusting no matter he says, no matter what I say then he might turn his back on me. And I really, _really_ don't want to lose him." Dave was tearing up a little, they shared their feelings a lot but it was usually from longing to be together. Dave never mentioned his father; Kurt assumed it was for this very reason.

"I know you love him David, and he knows it too. He idolises you so much, when we walk home with him or take him to the park all he wants to do is do what you're doing. You shouldn't be afraid of losing him, because he really won't leave you." Kurt was frantically stroking Dave's face, kissing him passionately.

Dave loved it when Kurt would comfort him; he knew just what to say and what to do. He knew Dave wasn't comfortable with dealing with feelings for too long, which is how they somehow ended up grinding against each other. Their tongues twining and sucking on each other's, biting each other's lips as Kurt straddled Dave proudly on the kitchen couch.

Dave moaned and when Dave moaned there was no going back, they could feel each other and all they wanted to do was get naked and grind and suck and Kurt suddenly felt the urge to have David's fingers inside him just like that night, two nights ago.

"Kurt," Dave groaned into the other boy's mouth as he moved his hips just at the right angle.

"God," Kurt panted and thrust faster, their hips meeting. "David."

"Fuck, I want to be inside you."

"I know," Kurt took Dave's hand and placed it over his clothed and desperate erection. "I know."

"Whoa! If this is what 'studying' means here, UCLA are _way_ behind. I should've stayed here and studied."

"Fuck!" Kurt gasped and climbed off Dave to sit next to him, head down, blushing like a virgin queen.

"Oh my God! Wiet, er-"

"Dave its fine, sometimes I got Bio and Chem mixed up too," she teased and sat down on the lone arm chair across the kitchen's lounging area. "Although you two do seem to have Chemistry," she winked, hoping her joke came across.

"That was terrible," Dave commented and face palmed.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it!"

"No, actually we weren't."

The room fell silent and waited for someone to talk. Thankfully it was Dave.

"Just, please don't tell mom. I'm not ready for her to know yet, please." Dave begged and Wiet nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me, but maybe just be a little less _public_ if your relationship isn't," Wiet advised before smiling and patting Dave on the shoulder.

They heard the sound of thumping footsteps and Raynor screaming and laughing in the background as Dave led Kurt upstairs to the privacy of his room.


	3. Mercedes Jones

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and alerts my inbox has been having a party ever since I uploaded this so thank you! :)  
>Just like I promise smut ensues, told you you just had to wait a little bit! :)<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes Jones<em>

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to Quinn's tonight so if mom and Burt ring tell them I'm in the shower or something," Finn said on the way home.

"Please?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, please."

"Alright but you have to be back early tomorrow morning otherwise they'll know you're not there," Kurt smiled because this meant that Dave could come round.

"Thank you, Kurt, you're a life saver!"

"Really? You're that desperate for sex?" Kurt questioned accusingly.

"Sex? No, Quinn and I aren't – no. I-I'm just scared of scary Quinn," Finn pouted and looked at the floor of the car as they drove into the driveway of the house.

"Ah, I see." Kurt replied and hopped out the car. "What time are you leaving?"

"I just need to pack a bag and then I'm off. Will you be alright on your own?" Finn asked as he slipped his shoes off and got half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll get Dave to come round so I'm not alone," Kurt swished his hand in dismissal and dropped his bag by the stairs.

"Awesome, make sure he's out before Mom and Burt get back though – I'm sure they'd be more frustrated with you having Dave round than me being at Quinn's."

"That's true," Kurt sighed and got a bottle of water out of the fridge to sip it moderately.

"You know, if you tell them they'd give him a chance. They gave Quinn a second chance."

"I know, it's up to Dave and whether he's ready. I can't force him to come out to everyone, it's his choice – I don't have the right to take it away from him."

"But if he loves you he doesn't have to right to hide you and your relationship away from everyone," Finn pointed out and ran down the stairs to give Kurt a brotherly hug then proceeded up the stairs.

_Babe, i'm bored. Parent's are out – wanna come and keep me company? x – K_

_What, i'm just your bored plaything now? xx – D_

_Obviously, what made you think you were anything more? x – K_

_Thanks babe, thanks. - D_

_Oh, shut up and come round you big goof! I miss you, a lot. xx – K_

_Well why didn't you say so? I'll be round in a minute, just letting my mom know. love you xx – D_

Kurt squealed a little and got himself a glass of soda before settling back on the couch and watched MTV until his boyfriend came over. He was so engrossed in 16 & Pregnant, he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Dave stood baring a bright smile at his door until Kurt pulled him in by the belt of his jeans.

"I missed you," Kurt said through kisses, not wasting his time at all.

"I missed you too," Dave replied with a mouthful of Kurt's lip. He stripped his jacket and hung it on the banister before being dragged over to the couch by Kurt.

"Where have you been all day? I didn't get to stare at you during lunch," Kurt gasped as Dave's lips trailed across his collarbone while he was lying back on the couch.

"Coach made me do some extra drills, to keep me in shape for the next big game," Dave said through mouthfuls of Kurt's porcelain skin that quickly turned into a purple-y-red.

"David Karofsky, if you're giving me endless hickeys you can go home right now!"

"Mmm, you taste so... like strawberries," Dave muttered as he unbuttoned the shirt Kurt was wearing to taste more of him. "Can't get enough."

When Dave worked his way down Kurt's body, stopped at his erect nipples to play them with his mouth, Kurt gasped and sighed as Dave reached the waistband. Kurt threaded his hands through Dave's hair as he kissed the trail of hair that followed into Kurt's pants.

Dave smiled; looking up at Kurt with hopeful eyes, when Kurt nodded Dave launched forward and kissed Kurt thoroughly on the lips before making his way back down to the waistband of his jeans. He fumbled with the belt and the buttons but eventually he was tugging Kurt's bright red jeans down his thighs, shortly followed by his boxers.

"Oh God, Kurt," Dave growled, like he did every time he was in this position.

Kurt's cock was hard and ready and wanting, the way it drew Dave in. After taking one last glance at Kurt he bent down between the smaller boy's legs and ran his tongue along the length of Kurt's throbbing hard on. When he reached the tip his hot, wet mouth engulfed as much of Kurt's cock as possible. Dave's tongue massaged the slit and then pressing up against the underside of Kurt's member.

Kurt moaned a little too loudly, but thanked God no one was home, and twisted his fingers into Dave's hair. He tried to open his legs wider but couldn't due to the restriction of his pants and boxers. Dave began sucking lightly and getting his tongue wherever he possibly could, lowering his head and taking as much of Kurt as he could. Dave began to move up and down, his throaty moans sending a vibration through Kurt's dick and sent him wild. He thrust shallowly into Dave's slick, warm mouth and pulled at his hair, knowing this was all too much.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach became apparent and his thrusts became deeper, feeling his cock hit Dave's throat and Dave just taking it and almost deep throating him. God, Kurt couldn't watch, he wanted to last but if he saw his pulsing, hard cock disappear that far into Dave's mouth one more time he was a goner. It was just then that Dave's hand that was previously clasped around Kurt's thigh moved and fumbled with Kurt's balls.

Kurt groaned and twitched his hips further into Dave's mouth, as he sucked and moaned around it. Kurt was trying so hard not to come, to stay controlled but when Dave's tongue licked the pre-come and slowly licked from base to tip Kurt couldn't take it any longer.

"Dave, I need –I'm gon – ngh."

Taking Kurt back in his mouth Dave sucked like it was his last drop of water before he died and when Kurt's fingers pulled that little bit harder Dave's mouth was full of Kurt's release. He swallowed it down as soon as it came and travelled down his throat, lapping up any stray come with his tongue, and loving the taste of Kurt. He smiled up at Kurt who was staring at the ceiling in bliss and smiling like he was high on weed. Dave moved to hover over him, bending down to kiss him, their tongues meeting half way and tasting each other. Kurt could taste himself and that was something he could never get over – no matter how many times they did this.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need a clean pair of pants."

"We should shower first, I'll get you something of Finn's," Kurt smiled blissfully and flopped off the couch.

Dave trailed behind Kurt and followed him into the shower, taking their time to wash each other and kiss slowly, tiredly and lovingly. They'd been together for just five months now, still in secret despite Finn, Dave's mom, sister and brother knowing. It would've been just Dave's family had Finn not ventured into Kurt's room late at night when their parents were out and found them fighting about Dave still being in the closet. They had to explain everything and Finn took it in his stride, but still kept to his promise about being a good brother.

"I don't even understand what they do when he goes round there, they don't do anything but make out and conversations with Finn can barely last longer than 20 minutes. And Finn can barely last 3 minutes when he's 'in the zone'." Kurt ranted as they walked down the stairs with only their towels on and went back to the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh okay, I didn't need to know that," Dave smiled sarcastically.

"Oh shush, you're just glad I'm not related to him by blood and that it's not hereditary."

"Oh, fuck, how did you know?" Dave replied, laughing into Kurt's lips and kissing him with every footstep towards the door.

Kurt's plan for the night was:

Make out in front of the person at the door

Scare said person off with their gayness

Walk around the house in their towels until they were dry

Walk around the house naked, since the towels were then unnecessary

Go to bed

Acts of a sexual nature

Go to sleep

But when his lips covered Dave's and his tongue rubbed against the other boy's, and he opened the front door that all changed.

Dave still kissed him and loved him in the same way, their mouths moving as one, until they heard a familiar squeak coming from the door frame. Dave was the first to pull away, his eyes meeting the woman's at the doorframe. He looked down at Kurt and watched his eyes go wide when he heard the ever so familiar voice.

"Oh hell no!" Yep, it was Mercedes. "What the fuck is this?"

The two boys turned away from each other's eyes and starred gormless at Kurt's best friend who stood at the door with a sleeping bag and a bag of what Kurt assumed was ice cream and meringues. Oh God, another one to add to the list of people knowing.

"Hey, Mercedes," Kurt smiled uncertainly and hoped he looked innocent.

"Don't 'hey, Mercedes' me in that tone, what the hell are you doing making out with Karofsky in a towel? And why are you both wet?"

Dave sniggered and Kurt smacked him, hard, letting the skin on his chest burst into a flush of red and purple.

"We, er-," damn, why couldn't Kurt think of an excuse?

"We're together," Dave jumped in, speaking the truth and taking Kurt's hand. "Have been for five months now, sorry we didn't tell you. I-I'm just not ready for everyone to know."

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows, and glanced at their hands.

"Honestly."

"Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just, it wasn't fair for me to do that to him," Kurt spoke fast and breathless because although they were best friends, Mercedes did scare him a little.

"It's fine, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't have told anyone, you know?"

"I-we know, it's just –" Kurt looked up at Dave with pleading eyes.

"It's my fault, I'm too chicken shit to admit how much I love Kurt to anyone but my family and him himself," Dave shrugged apologetically.

"You love him?" Mercedes seemed unsure and shifted on her feet, her expressions becoming fierce.

"I do, I always have done," Dave laughed nervously and squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"I swear to God, big boy, if you hurt him at all I will personally cut of your junk and feed it to various stray cats in the neighbourhood, you got that?" Mercedes pointed at him and edged closer.

"P-promise. I got it."

"Good, glad we're on the same page," she smiled like she hadn't just threatened to remove Dave's manhood.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked quietly, still afraid.

She shook her head softly and smiled, stepping forward to gather Kurt in a homely hug, "never, I understand why you did what you did. But you could've told me _something_."

"I'm sorry."

"Boy, stop apologising and let me in so I can eat these meringues with someone," she smiled and held up the bag.


	4. Azimio Adams

_Azimio Adams_

It was quiet when Dave entered the locker rooms; he hated how Beiste made him stay for extra practice just because she wanted him to be in top shape for the big game. He was one of their best players and Beiste wanted to get him noticed before senior year, so then when it came to senior year he'd play even better and get a scholarship. However the best part about Beiste was that she understood Dave's need to get out of this town which was a blessing.

He had confided in her and Mr Schue a while ago when he was worried about coming out and the possibility of him being kicked off the team. But they both said they didn't see any reason why that would cause a problem, if the remainder of the team decide to be homophobic and isolate their best player that was their own problem if they lost.

Dave still didn't have the courage to come out, even though he had the whole of New Directions, Mr Schue, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester behind him.

Turns out Mercedes and Finn couldn't keep that much of a secret and managed to blurt out Dave and Kurt's relationship at another one of Rachel Berry's House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. Granted, maybe Kurt and Dave shouldn't have snuck off and made out in the laundry room adjacent to the basement. Granted, Dave shouldn't have been that loud when Kurt was blowing him and granted Kurt shouldn't have probably given Dave a blow job. But whatever, they were drunk and slightly high and in love – dignity didn't seem to come into the equation.

Dave shoved his shirt and football pads down on a random bench and proceeded to find an unused towel. He didn't expect to find one and sadly he didn't, which meant he had to use the one he kept in his locker and just... ew. He grunted and slipped his shoes off when he heard the shower in the room behind him turn on.

Now, Dave wasn't a supernatural kind of guy but there was that one time when he and Kurt watched Paranormal Activity and Paranormal Activity 2 followed by five episodes of Ghost Hunters all in one night and well, Dave was scared shitless. Kurt less so which brought on endless teasing and cuddling from the smaller boy. He knew he was the only one in the room and there had been rumours and stupid stories about boys dying in here just before they were picked for a scholarship. He whimpered, actually whimpered.

If he wasn't so on edge about people knowing about him and Kurt then maybe he wouldn't be so scared.

He edged into the room behind him, whipping his head back and forth (not his hair, just his head) to check if anyone was behind him or in front of him. He'd seen the movies when the killer would randomly pop up in front of the victim and just stab them. So, yes, Dave was scared and made a mental note not to watch anything remotely terrifying with Kurt again.

Dave peeped around the lockers, at least then only his head would be lost. He saw nothing. Just the third shower running and steam rising from the block, Dave swallowed. Maybe this was some sick joke from one of the lads on the team, to out him or just scare him boneless. Either was it wasn't fucking funny. He glanced back and saw nothing but an empty locker room behind him, for some reason this urged him to walk forward towards the shower cubicle.

What if someone's dead body was in there? Or a cat bleeding to death? Dave loved cats.

He reached the end of the lockers, standing just in front of the shower cubicles, and began to shuffle his feet. If they heard footsteps maybe his death would come quicker and Dave liked living.

"H-hello?"

Silence.

"Is anybody here?"

Silence.

"This isn't funny," Dave was whining and pleading.

"Boo!"

Dave screamed – full on screamed – and ran backwards gasping for air. He curled himself into the lockers, burying his face and body into the cool metal and squeezing his eyes shut, almost like they were sealed with super glue. But then he heard a giggle.

He peered up from his foetal position and starred at the shower area, his lips trembling a little. There stood a boy of average height, now dark and wet brown hair, pale and porcelain skin, bright red full lips and glistening blue eyes. His toothy smile brightening the room and calming Dave before his outburst of swear words due to the shock of what Kurt did.

"Fucking hell! Fuck, Kurt what the fuck?"

"Babe, you should've seen your face!" Kurt barely got out due to his never ending fit of giggles and gasps.

"Not funny, Kurt."

"It was! Oh my God, it was so worth getting in this dirty shower block for," Kurt smiled and fanned his face, trying to will away the happy tears.

"Not funny."

"Oh, don't be a baby," Kurt teased and ran out the shower to give Dave a tight, wet fully naked hug.

"Kurt you're naked."

"Why are you complaining?" Kurt smirked and ran a finger down Dave's bare chest before heading back to the shower with his lose hips swaying and hands stretched high above his head.

Dave hated when Kurt did this, when he'd suddenly go all dare devil and risk taker on him. Well, he loved it but Kurt knew it was something Dave couldn't resist and therefore took full advantage of it at the most inconvenient of times. Dave groaned and gave in, stripping the rest of his football uniform off and throwing it randomly to the side to join Kurt in the shower.

Their lips met immediately and Kurt pulled Dave closer by his hips and backed against the side wall. Dave's tongue poked first but wasn't allowed entrance as Kurt pushed him off and smiled childishly. Dave stuck his tongue out in childish playfulness but it wasn't until Kurt reached up and took Dave's tongue in his mouth with his own. Kurt's tongue twirled around Dave's as it seemed paralysed at the entrance to Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled at Dave's grasping fingers and lightly bit down on his tongue, Dave pulled it back instantly and pushed Kurt further against the wall kissing him properly.

Kurt groaned and rubbed his hands up and down Dave's sides, the vibration from his noises going straight to Dave's groin and making him thrust. It was like every fantasy he'd ever had coming true and that was just fucking awesome.

"You're so beautiful," Dave muttered into Kurt's lips, their pace slowing down into calm and loving.

"That's what they all say."

"Don't," Dave broke away, resting his forehead on Kurt's and stroking at Kurt's collarbone and shoulders.

"Don't what?" Kurt asked, trying to catch Dave's eyes.

"Make it into a joke; it's what you always do. Just take it as the compliment it's meant to be and love yourself for it," Dave pleaded bringing his gaze back to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Oh. Sorry," Kurt broke eye contact.

"Don't be sorry, I just – I want you to know that you _are_," Dave tilted Kurt's head up by his chin, making their eyes burn into each other's. "You are so beautiful and so very perfect and you deserve to be told it every single day."

"Thank you?" Kurt was never used to compliments, hence the reason why he turned them into a joke because usually they were.

"Thank _you_. I love you so much, Kurt, so much it sometimes hurts me but it's a good hurt. The hurt that makes you realise that if you ever lost it you wouldn't be complete, so you try and try to keep that something in your life."

"I know," Kurt whispered his voice barely louder than the running water. "It hurts me too."

"The good hurt or a bad hurt?" Dave worried suddenly.

"Stop that," Kurt warned. Dave squinted in a confused manner. "If I have to learn to take compliments, you have to learn that when I tell you how much you mean to me – I mean it. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Dave, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist and pressing his face against his chest.

"I'm in this, David."

Dave smiled into Kurt's hair and gripped him tighter. He planted a soft kiss to the crown of Kurt's head and gently rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's back, soothing him, under the now hot water of the shower. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, David."

Kurt only said 'I love you' every now and then, not wanting it to lose its meaning between the two of them. He said that he wanted those three words to be used as an emotion, as a declaration of the things he felt but couldn't put into words because they were just too powerful. He hated it when people used it as a reassurance to themselves or their partner, telling them constantly. It should be a confession of something so unbelievably uncontrollable that it just explodes out of your body.

Dave sniffed as he brushed the wet and limp hair from Kurt's face, brushing it behind his ears like it was long enough to be flowing brown locks. He cupped Kurt's face and brought it against his own, breathing and resting together, loving each other.

"I love you too, Kurt," Dave whispered before kissing him passionately.

Kurt's arms tightened around Dave's waist as he yearned into the kiss. Their lips moved together, massaging and covering each other's with known ease – never shy or worried. The feel of each other's skin never becoming repetitive or mundane and the taste of each other's mouths and lips never straying from what they remembered and soon becoming their favourite taste in the world.

The mass that surrounded them was filled with trust and love and everything they'd both dreamed of.

"Dave, man, if you're making out with some chick in there I think I owe you some props man!"

They froze.

Azimio.

Of all the people who could've walked in the locker rooms at that moment in time, it had to be Azimio Adams.

Dave had kept this secret for so long. Fuck! Almost nine fucking months, all of it just about to be thrown away. He could hide, but then it'd look like he was giving Kurt a blow job – which right now he'd much rather be doing. Or he could make Kurt hide somewhere but then there would still be a naked and wet Kurt Hummel in the changing rooms which wasn't much of a plan.

Oh fuck it, there's no way he can hide it now anyway.

"Dave, dude! Are you gonna defend yourself or just take it?" Azimio prodded and made his way around to the shower area.

"Aw, man – you bests not be getting a blow job!" Azimio continued, slightly praising the fact that maybe he was and slightly disgusted at the same time.

"Az, you promise you won't get mad?" Dave spoke, his back still turned and his eyes begging Kurt for some strength.

"Get mad about what? Ew, dude are you really get a job in the school showers?"

"No, er. I kinda have something to tell you and it's totally not the way I wanted this to turn out or how I wanted to tell you if I ever found the courage to do it at all, but erm, God. Er –" Dave stuttered, not really sure what was doing but preparing himself for a beating.

"Dude, just tell me. You're making me nervous," Azimio sat on the bench just outside the showers.

"Can I show you?" Dave prompted.

"Sure but dude if you have syphilis or something manky like that I'm 'a smack you up," Azimio joked but sure as fuck did he mean it.

"Okay, just don't flip out."

Dave turned around to face Azimio and then sighed as he moved to the side to reveal Kurt standing there with his head bowed slightly. His eyes were squeezed shut, ready to take the punch that was soon to be thrown to his face, and he breath held tightly in his lungs unable to release it.

"Hummel?"

Kurt looked up and saw Azimio sat with a frown and a tilted head, he laughed in his head – too afraid to vocalise it.

"I would've told you sooner but, to be honest, I'm shit scared of you. I mean we used to beat the shit out of Kurt, man, I know why I did it but I never knew why you did. I assumed it was because you hated gays and here I am – being gay, everything I assumed you hated you know?" Dave blurted out, gasping for air afterwards.

"Dude, Hummel?"

"His name is Kurt and yes, I love him. You can beat me up all you want but just don't hurt him."

"Man, you totally caught the gay," Azimio smiled much to the other boy's confusion.

"You can't catch _the gay,_ that's not even possible – you're either born wit-"

"– Dave, dude, chill the fuck out. I was joking, hence the smile," he pointed to his face. "Look, man, I'm not completely comfortable with it and it will take me a while for my mind to actually realise you're _gay_ – whoa, see – but you're my friend dude."

"What?" Kurt and Dave burst out in unison.

"I'm not a homophobe, dude. I mean the main reason I picked on Kurt was because his outfits pissed me off and, no offence dude, the way he acted like we were dumb shits just made me mad. My cousin is gay, man, I don't give a shit who you like!" Azimio explained.

"So... You're not gonna beat me up?" Dave concluded.

"Nah, dude. We're 'ight. But like I said, you gotta give me time to get used to the fact you'll be sayin' 'I'm off to see my boyfriend' and stuff like that. If you wanna screw Hummel, screw Hummel – at least you're getting some," Azimio winked like a sleazy paparazzi man.

"Honestly?" Dave really couldn't believe this.

"Yes, man! Stop questioning me and believe me or I'll change my mind and pummel you."

"Thank you," Kurt spoke up.

"Just look after him though yeah, Hummel? I know he's all tough and shit but he obviously seems to like you a lot. Don't fuck him over!" Azimio warned as he stepped into the cubicle next to them.

"Promise," Kurt stammered afraid of why Azimio was in the cubicle next to them – was he catching the gay too? Why did Kurt suddenly think that was possible?

"Fist-bump?"

"Dude what are you doing we're naked!"


	5. The Entire Student Body

A/N: There is one more chapter after this, which I shall upload sometime tomorrow! :)

Review and enjoy, thank you!

* * *

><p><em>The entire student body<em>

Figgins was known for his crazy ass ideas but no one really took him seriously, that much was obvious. He was just a joke. He thought vampires were real for God's sake. So when he decided to call an emergency assembly at the end of the day no one really gave a shit because it'd just go over their heads and the message that he was trying to get across would probably be a waste of time. Like the alcohol assembly, yeah the drinking stopped for about a week or so and then Josh on the football team had a massive birthday party while his parents when to Africa and well most of the glee clubbers were thankful that Finn was the designated driver with a minivan.

"It's probably about prom or something," Kurt stated after the news about the assembly finished coming from the speakers.

"'Or something?' Kurt, are you not excited for Prom?" Quinn asked, almost like he'd just admitted to murder.

"I _was_. But then I realised that the likelihood of David and I being able to dance and/or go together was so very slim that I gave up any expectations," Kurt shrugged.

"I can dress up as a vampire again and convince Figgins otherwise?" Tina suggested with a smile plastered on her face.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "I'm not bothered about Figgins, no one listens to him anyways. It's just I don't think Dave's ready yet."

"You've been together almost eleven months, that's almost a year Kurt!" Sam argued.

"I know, but it's his life not mine," Kurt smiled.

"But you're the biggest and most important part of his life, can't you see that?" Mercedes questioned.

"Guys, I know, okay? And I really want to be able to hold his hand and kiss him in the halls just as much as you'd like to see that happen so please don't tell me how much I mean to him because _I know._" Kurt snapped and buried his face in his hands.

"We know, Kurt, we just care about you and want you to be happy that's all," Rachel patted his shoulder and reached over to kiss his cheek.

"I know, sorry for snapping. It just irritates me, I get it at home from my dad, Carole and Finn, then I get it here from you guys and yesterday I even got it from Az!" Kurt motioned towards the jocks table with a flip of the hand.

"Azimio wants Dave out the closet? Since when was he a gay supporter?" Rachel asked, eyeing Azimio up across the cafeteria.

"Yes, he's not actually a homophobe. Granted he probably just wants to be able to make jokes about us being together in public but he actually cares about us. He's been a star actually," Kurt shrugged and then smiled at Dave who looked over.

"Then why did he beat you up and terrorise you every day?" Sam asked.

"He said my dress sense pissed him off, the way I treated them like 'dumb shits' pissed him off and a few weeks ago he said that the way I pined after Finn was so terribly embarrassing it pissed him off. So basically I pissed him off," Kurt laughed and waved his hand about.

"And you're sure he's not a homophobe?" Mercedes looked sceptical.

Kurt laughed and nodded, "I'm sure. If it helps, he took Dave and I to the clinic to get tested."

"What?" Quinn asked, again looking like Kurt had murdered someone.

"Seriously, Quinn? You thought they were still blushing gay virgins?" Santana quirked an eyebrow at the blonde girl sat across from her.

"Well, yes, maybe. I don't know!" She blushed.

"They _make love _now!" Santana made sure to quote Kurt because he got pissed when everyone just assumed it was sex. "Didn't you see the limp Kurt had like three months ago? We were all sniggering at it behind his back, no offence Kurt you know we love you, but seriously _big give away_!" Santana protested while Kurt blushed and shifted in his seat as the looks were all burning into his clothes.

"I mean, look –" Santana continued and pulled the collar of Kurt's shirt down a little to reveal a fresh hickey on the lower regions of his neck. "Oh, boy, that looks new!"

"Okay, seriously, this is my _brother_ we're talking about – I don't need those images man!" Finn whined through his mouthful of chicken.

"Do you even know how it works, Finn?" Santana asked accusingly.

"No, he doesn't and he's not going to know so let's stop talking about this before I burst into flames due to my endless blushing," Kurt interrupted and everyone snorted as they imagined Kurt and Dave at it like rabbits.

"Whatever, dude. I'll just look it up online or something or I'll ask your dad since he gave you the sex talk after he walked in on Dave having a shower" Finn shrugged and everyone burst into a roar of laughter.

"Oh God, please don't, Finn." Kurt groaned and buried his face in Mercedes' shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I just imagined Finn using the information your dad gave you - poor Quinn!" Santana snorted out, barely forming the words before having another fit of laughter about Finn's stupidity.

"Hey! Finn and I aren't having sex!" Quinn shouted and it seemed like the whole cafeteria went quiet. The pair of them blushed and hid their faces, looking down at their trays of food. Santana carried on laughing and Rachel was trying not to snort bubbles and cry from the hysteria.

_They're talking about sex and I miss your lips... – K_

_Janitor's room? Five minutes? x – D_

_Look at me like that again and it'll be three. xx – K_

"And with that I'm off, I have something more important to do that discuss my brother's nonexistent sex life," Kurt smiled and kissed Mercedes on the cheek before slinging his bag over his shoulder and began to walk off.

"More like _someone_ more important to do," Santana commented with a smug smile.

"We may be at it like rabbits but there is no way I'd stoop so low as to have sex in _school_. Book cases are for books, beds and sofas are for sex."

"I've never been more proud of you," Santana beamed and held her hand over her chest. Kurt laughed and kissed the crown of her head. "And remember tables are also better for having sex on than eating on."

"No! Kurt, I don't want to know what you've done on the dining room table just go!" Finn blushed and pointed towards the doors of the cafeteria. Kurt chuckled and ran over to hug Finn in a brotherly-I-love-you-really-best-friends-forever-! kind of way.

When Kurt made it into the store room he saw his boyfriend waiting already in there playing on something on his iPod.

"Doodlejump before we make out, oh David, you never change," Kurt mused and dropped his bag.

"One minute babe, I've just beat my high score," Dave stuck his tongue out in concentration and Kurt had a moment where he didn't mind that a game was being put before him.

Kurt smirked and shifted forward until his hips hit Dave's and the latter gasped and looked Kurt in the eyes. Suddenly the game and iPod were forgotten and all Dave could think of were Kurt's full and wet lips. His mouth was hot and tasted _so_ good Dave could hardly believe he'd been with him for eleven months. Dave gripped Kurt's hips and thrust against him slightly while Kurt marvelled at the feeling of Dave near him, although the stack of French exercise books that were digging into his ribs were really fucking annoying.

Kurt pushed Dave back onto the other side of the room, his fingers burying themselves into Dave's soft hair. Their tongues were dancing together, tasting and licking at each other's mouths and biting at each other's lips. Dragging and pulling at lips, hair and hips they moaned and whimpered in unison trying their hardest not to be too loud and draw someone's attention to the locked door. Kurt could feel his lips becoming numb, the tingling sensation being all that remained but it didn't stop his hands from finding their way up the back of Dave's shirt to claw at his back.

Dave arched and gasped into Kurt's mouth; Kurt smiled at the reaction and giggled as Dave looked down at him with lustful eyes. Kurt planted sweet, short kisses to Dave's lips, licking at his tongue and gathering it between his lips. He changed his direction as he held Dave close, kissing and licking down his jaw line and biting just below his ear lobe.

"God, you're so hot," Kurt whispered as he gathered Dave's ear lobe with his lips.

Dave stretched his neck back, resting it against a shelf, as Kurt attacked his neck. He licked a line from the collar of Dave's shirt all the way to his chin and pressed a soft kiss there with a cheeky smile. Dave lifted his arms and brushed Kurt's hair back, doing that thing like it was long enough to tuck behind his ears, before cupping the smaller boy's face with his big, warm hands. They smiled at each other and left hard, short kisses to each other's lips before they gained in speed and became lips moving against lips like a machine working at such a high level of skill.

"What are you doing tonight?" Dave asked through kisses.

"Hopefully, you."

"Wow, you're horny today," Dave laughed and placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Sorry, I've been spending too much time with Santana," Kurt moaned like he was actually ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry," Dave shook his head. "You know how much I love dominant-sex-loving-Kurt.

"'Oh yes Kurt! Harder! Faster!'" Kurt mimicked and felt his body up and down.

"'Oh David, you're so big! Fuck, I'm so full!'" Dave smiled vengefully and kissed Kurt as he looked up at him with a smouldering smile.

"Okay we need to stop."

"Why?" Dave whined like a seven year old.

"Because I'm not breaking my promise to myself about having sex in school, but if you drive me home I'll let you fuck me over the dining room table again?" Kurt offered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and watched Dave pick his iPod up off the floor.

"I like that, I like that a lot."

"Good, me too," Kurt smiled and kissed Dave one more time, lingering for a while. "I'll see you after school?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," Dave smiled and patted Kurt on the ass as he headed towards the door.

Kurt's mood was high for the remainder of the day, nothing really mattered all that he cared about was getting home. Getting home and making love to his boyfriend then snuggling into his big arms and ever warm body seemed so far away. He couldn't remember much of the day either, he was either starring off into space or texting Dave constantly about Miss Bruce's choice in skirt and how fucking ugly it was. But before he knew it, it was almost the end of the day and last period had been cut short due to Figgins' stupid assembly.

They all piled into the gymnasium, usually ending up sitting next to people who smelt bad and if one was lucky next a friend or distant acquaintance. Either way Kurt just wanted to go home, that is, until Azimio, Sam and Dave came to sit next to him with Rachel. Rachel shuffled up to Kurt and subsequently shuffled Kurt into David, where they sat happily and discreetly touched from knees to shoulders. They shared a brief look at each other and smiled, Rachel however, nudged them before they got too lost in each other and hinted that Figgins was about to start.

"Quiet, children. Quiet please, children. First, the students who drew the cartoon of Mrs Fernandez and Miss Adey in nothing but science lab coats please go to the cleaning closet immediately after this announcement." Kurt thought it impossible for Figgins to sound cheery or even _alive_.

"It has come to our attention that students have been using the janitor's closet and various cleaning-slash-store rooms as a place to 'hook up'." Figgins continued, using air quotes and his voice never straying from the monotone sound. Dave and Kurt looked at each other with wide eyes but it wasn't until Dave snorted that Kurt relaxed.

"Mr Jones has complained and it has become our responsibility to inform you that such rooms are to be used for their primary use. This means that the following activities are not to be carried out in these rooms: drug dealing, drug taking, the consuming of alcohol, sleeping, partying, ditching class, kissing, kissing with tongue, fumbling of genital areas or sexual intercourse." Everyone was sniggering, everyone – either from the fact they were responsible for one or more of the things listed or because Figgins managed to make everything unbelievably uncomfortable and thus hilarious.

Kurt and Dave glanced at each other with a smirk and Rachel had to hit them to gain their attention. Kurt saw Puck high fiving one of the guys on the football team and then made sex eyes towards the row of Cheerios. Figgins was trying to calm everyone down from their small giggle fits and then carried on talking about where there is 'a time and a place and they are not at school or during school times'. Kurt had dozed out thinking about what he could wear tomorrow and God he really fancied a latte right now.

"As the faculty of McKinley agree with Mr Jones we have set up an experiment thanks to the A.V department over the past week to catch such violating students. This week alone we have caught fourteen students using my janitorial closet for inappropriate activities," Mr Jones, the janitor, explained. Kurt's ears pricked up and turned to Dave immediately, they were in there today.

Shit.

"We have managed to catch them on camera and have used this as an opportunity to embarrass said pupils out of it. So without further ado I present you with this video – roll the tape!" He shouted the kids sitting behind the projector.

At first it was kind of cringe worthy because they had Figgins and Mr Jones introducing the video and the following clips and it was kind of awkward-let-me-die-in-a-hole. It then changed to the video clips of the students taking drugs and Kurt watched as Puck's face smirked in that badass way of his.

Then it moved onto the students who used it to make out and Kurt suddenly became a stiff tense mass of tense and stiff things. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could feel Dave's gaze burn into his skull. What if they _had_ been caught? Everyone would know! Oh, shit, man. Dave wanted to do this himself and now everyone would know. Dave reached for Kurt's hand after sensing that he was having an internal battle with himself about how he couldn't do anything.

They starred at each other until the sound of gasps and strangled noises filled the room, Kurt felt Rachel nudge him but Dave's smile was enchanting and he really didn't want to leave his gaze. He did, however, and searched the faces of everyone around him and smiled innocently. Dave pulled his gaze back and edged forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's. They could feel everyone's faces drop, hear the bigger gaps and exclamations of 'whoa' but somehow they couldn't stop kissing.

Dave was coming out and what a way to do it.

When they pulled away, Kurt starred at Dave with blissful eyes and slight confusion. Dave shook his head and whispered into Kurt's lips.

"I don't regret any of it," then turned to face the rest of the student body that dressed the benches with open mouths. "Hi, I'm David Karofsky and this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

Dave's smile was brilliant and bright and most of all his eyes shone with freedom as Kurt looked up at him. Kurt couldn't speak or move or really do much apart from gaping at his boyfriend. Rachel nudged him again and woke him from his frozen state; he glanced around the hall and waved. He _waved_. Dave laughed and shook his head as he sat back down next to Kurt and pulled him over to kiss his temple.


	6. When It Was So Much More: Finn Hudson

A/N: Well, here's the final chapter - it contains smut and I have to warn you about the fletching that happens because some of ya'll might not like that.  
>Thank you all for your kind words and reviews and alerts, they've really made me proud of this story!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Finn Hudson<em>

They were, in fact, allowed to attend prom together and since Dave was out and proud thanks to the A.V club and Figgins there wasn't anything to hold them back. Not even the few homophobes who watched in confusion all night long. The team and most of the student body had been really accepting – much to everyone's surprise but the boys weren't complaining. More and more people talked to them, mainly because they were nosey little fuckers but Kurt had never been happier.

They had danced and sang all night, enjoying each other's company and the adoring looks from people who wished their relationship was as close as theirs. Everything and everyone came together, just ignoring all the prejudices and issues and just letting go. Finn broke it off with Quinn as her need to be Prom Queen became the only reason they were together and Finn had managed to find a sweet girl from Kurt's French class. Her name was Hebe, like the plant, and Kurt could've sworn he'd never seen Finn smile that brightly before.

Quinn did win Prom Queen as well as Lauren, who got a load of votes because this year was about diversity and Quinn just seemed too typical to be the _only_ Prom Queen. Dave and Kurt had both won Prom King which was amusing in itself because they were too busy feeding each other doughnuts covered in chocolate from the chocolate fountain to even pay attention. They accepted the crown and Dave insisted Kurt could wear it since he saw the sparkle in his eye – Kurt loved sparkly things and the crown was jewelled and twinkling. He was like a magpie, but a magpie that Dave actually liked.

Santana used prom night to come out, telling everyone she was in love with a women, proudly so. Kurt and Dave tackled her as soon as she came off the stage and kept her in their arms for a good part of the night, she had been the backbone to their relationship for the last few months and they couldn't thank her enough. Kurt kissed her sweetly and brushed her hair away from her face, telling her that no matter what anyone would be lucky to have her. Rachel had found herself, her true self, on prom night, realising she didn't need a man to make her happy and danced the night with Mercedes and Kurt and the remaining members of New Directions.

It was only when she stopped looking for someone that Jake Moore, the wide receiver, asked her for a dance and she smiled until her cheeks hurt and carried on smiling. And although they'd all expected the prom to be shit and just plain lame they were surprised and were so happy to have all their expectations proved wrong.

The after party was at Finn and Kurt's since Burt and Carole agreed to leave for the weekend. After begging and pleading from the two boys they went on a weekend break somewhere irrelevant and understood the need to have the house to themselves as to fulfil the experience of prom. If you weren't completely stupid this meant – throwing an after party and (if Finn was lucky enough to find someone) a whole weekend of sex with their respective partners.

Which was why Kurt was naked, on his back, in the centre of his bed – Dave's mouth around his hard cock and three digits breaching his entrance. Kurt was having trouble deciding whether to thrust into the hot, wet cavern of Dave's mouth or continue to fuck himself on Dave's thick fingers. His fingers were tangled and tight in Dave's hair as he took more of Kurt's cock into his never ending mouth. Dave's fingers were lightly and teasingly brushing against his prostate and all Kurt wanted to do was have Dave deep inside him and just stay like that forever.

"Dave," he whined, because right now he'd lost all sense and dignity. "Please, fuck me!"

Dave pulled himself off Kurt's dick with a slow suck at the tip before laughing at Kurt's desperate state. He edged forward to face Kurt and take his lips with his own while his fingers twisted and pumped inside Kurt. The smaller boy gasped into the kiss and shut his eyes tight as Dave kissed and licked down his slender body. Sucking one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, he played with the little nub – teeth and tongue and revelled in the moans and noises coming from Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's hands braced Dave's skull, pushing him further into his chest and pushing down on the fingers inside him. Dave's cock throbbed helplessly against the sheets below them and almost reached for Kurt's entrance, wanting nothing but the glorious and gallant heat and tight hole. He kissed around Kurt's ribs and sensitive sides taking in every taste that Kurt's body had to offer until Kurt's finger nails trailed up his back and made him arching, resulting in his finger being thrust further into Kurt.

"Please, David," Kurt looked at him with honest and pleading eyes.

"You sure?" It wasn't like he needed to ask, they'd had sex so many times before, but he felt obliged to ask.

"When have I ever been unsure?" Kurt gasped as those thick fingers brushed that magical spot one again. "I love you so much, David."

"I love you, Kurt," Dave kissed Kurt, their tongues intertwining and sucking on each other as Dave slowly pulled his fingers from Kurt's hole.

Dave searched around aimlessly for the lube he'd put somewhere on the bed, never one removing his lips from Kurt's. He ignored Kurt's hand as it made its way down between their two bodies, finding Dave's throbbing cock and began to stroke it teasingly. As much as Dave enjoyed it he couldn't concentrate on finding the God damned lube. He pulled away from Kurt's lips and looked around to find it next to Kurt's head on the pillow; he reached for it excitedly while Kurt kissed at his jaw and collarbone. Dave tasted of cinnamon and salt and Kurt didn't know why he couldn't get enough of it but his mouth just licked and bit at the skin.

Dave smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips before sitting up and pouring the lube onto his hands until Kurt joined him and took the bottle from him. He placed the bottle between his teeth and he took Dave's hands in his and spread the lube from Dave's hands to his own. Dave took the bottle from his mouth and opened the cap to put more on Kurt's hands then watched as Kurt moved his hand – but not his eye sight – to Dave's cock. Lathering it up and covering it in the slick flavoured lube and the pre-come that was there, before lifting one hand to Dave's mouth. Dave smirked and let Kurt's finger in, twirling his tongue around the thin digit that tasted of himself and watermelon.

Dave growled at Kurt's smouldering look and lightly trailed his teeth over Kurt's finger as he removed it from Dave's mouth. They giggled quietly and then passion took over as their lips crashed together and found nothing but each other's tongues.

"Take me," Kurt whispered between the kisses and Dave smiled and kissed down his neck.

"Turn over," Dave smirked at Kurt's determined smile and playful eyes.

Kurt leaned in for one more kiss and turned around, on his hands and knees ready for Dave. He felt it as Dave approached him, as his warm hands settled on Kurt's hips and his lips planted kisses from the bottom of his spine to the curve of his neck. One hand trailed down Kurt's side as the other lined up his desperate cock to Kurt's entrance, only hesitating for a second before pushing in. No matter how many times they had sex, Dave could never ready himself for the tight heat and _fucking fuck_ feeling of being inside Kurt.

Dave moaned into one of Kurt's shoulder blades and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, stopping himself from thrusting roughly through the tight ring of muscle. Kurt's breathing was jagged and rose Dave's head that rested on the top of his back, it wasn't until one of Kurt's arms reached around and tugged on David's hair that he thrust more confidently. It didn't take long until Kurt was pushing back onto Dave's cock, fucking himself. They moaned and shouted various words whether they were relevant to the hot sex that was going down or not.

"Fuck," Dave groaned into the curve of Kurt's neck as his hips worked at a ferociously fast pace.

"David," Kurt moaned and pushed back further onto Dave. "Fuck me harder, I won't fucking break!"

It was amazing how much Kurt's voice changed during sex, it went from sweet, high and tender to dark, raspy and sexy, he also swore a lot more which only encourage Dave to hear what else could come from his dirty mouth. Dave pulled his body off of Kurt's back and held his hips in both his hands, then pounded into him with no mercy. He couldn't help but listen to Kurt shout and grunt as Dave watched his cock delved deeper into Kurt and nudging his prostate with every thrust.

"Yes!" Kurt fell onto his elbows and cradled his own head as Dave's thrusts got deeper and deeper and more powerful.

Dave reached round and gripped Kurt's begging cock. Kurt yelped in shock, then made an 'ooh' noise to the pleasure he could feel all over his body. Dave teased and lightly stroked Kurt's member only occasionally squeezing or speeding up and spreading the pre-come that was leaking. Dave kissed the centre of Kurt's back as he thrust and stroked and moaned and _fuck_, he could never get used to this. Not ever.

"Whoa! Dude, are you okay? What the hell are you doing?"

Finn. _Fucking._ Hudson.

Dave came to a stop, much to Kurt's frustration which caused him to look up at Finn. Finn Hudson who was standing dumbly at his doorway with a bottle of beer in his hand. Finn Hudson who they had told not to come upstairs for the whole night unless he wanted to get laid by that sweet Hebe girl – and even if he did come upstairs for that, they'd told him to stay away from Kurt's room. Finn Hudson who was so dumb that he couldn't realise they were fucking each other.

"Finn, get lost!" Kurt groaned, trying his hardest not to move because Dave was _this_ far away from his prostate and the noises that would follow he'd never be able to live down.

"But, dude –"

"Finn! We're having sex, _nothing_ is wrong apart from you being here!" Kurt shouted moving his head in the direction of Finn, but not looking at him because _awkward._

"Oh. Awkward. Really?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Finn. This is how gay men have sex and please get the _fuck _out!" Kurt begged because seriously he really needed to have Dave thrust into him hard and Finn was stopping it and _just fuck off Finn!_

"Oh. 'Kay, I'm gonna go now," Finn mumbled and Kurt assumed he was blushing; he managed to bump into various furniture before he left.

Kurt groaned in annoyance and Dave chuckled under his breath before shoving himself just that little further inside Kurt and _oh, oh. _Dave was pretty close to tipping over the edge and as he kept pushing in and pulling out of Kurt the moans he was emitting hinted the same thing. Dave began happily stroking at Kurt's pulsing erection as he moved to rest his head against his boyfriends - their slight height difference came in handy at the most convenient of times.

Kurt titled his head to the side and kissed Dave's cheek, reaching up and running his hands through as much hair as he could gather. Dave pushed in deeper and got to a point where their lips could touch and kissed fiercely as Dave's hand sped up and brought Kurt to the edge.

"David," he moaned and came, hard.

Dave followed almost immediately – his name, his full name, being moaned out like that and the clench around his dick became too much - and as he groaned Kurt's name he filled him up. Kurt sighed blissfully as he _felt_ Dave come, deep inside him, and dipped his head in a boneless fashion. Dave didn't pull out straight away but stayed there and kissed his way down Kurt's back – pulling out as soon as it became too much of a stretch. But he didn't stop, he held Kurt's hips so he didn't flop down onto the bed and licked all the way down to the crease of Kurt's ass.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realised what Dave was about to do and before he chance to ask him if he was sure this was what he wanted to do, a wet and rough texture thrusting shallowly inside and around his entrance. And then Kurt realised – Dave was licking and sucking his own release out of Kurt and _Jesus_ if Kurt wasn't so tired and his cock so spent he'd be hard in an instant. Instead he moaned even louder and gasped out David's name with every thrust of David's tongue entered into him.

Dave didn't know where the urge to this came from, it just seemed right and when he'd licked and sucked most of his own come from Kurt's entrance, he smiled when he pulled away and kissed Kurt's butt cheeks and down his thighs to the bent underside of his knees. Kurt fell in front of him, onto his stomach with his face buried into the pillow. He groaned tiredly and happily and blissfully and Dave flailed inwardly at how adorable this man was.

Kurt rolled over onto his back to look up at the ceiling in that blissful way he did every time they had sex. His smile looked like the ceiling had unicorns and bright blue dinosaurs chasing each other excitedly through yellow and pink grass before sneezing bubbles and confetti that tasted like candy.

Dave collapsed next to him and watched the ceiling as the bubbles and confetti blew away with the wind, the bright green gust of wind and fresh smelling air. He saw Kurt turn next to him and then felt the light weight of his boyfriend's head on his chest. He watched as his own breathing allowed Kurt's head to rise and fall parallel and began to stroke his hand down the smooth contours of Kurt's back.

"Hi," Kurt looked up momentarily to flash a happy, sated smile then moved to snuggle into Dave's slightly hairy chest making sure to plant sweet but tired kisses there.

"Morning," Dace whispered softly as he glanced towards the window where Kurt's giant wall clock hung. He felt Kurt smile across his chest and just pulled him closer and held him tighter.

"That was," Kurt paused and sighed delightedly. "That was _more _than amazing. I – thank you."

"Anytime babe, seriously – anytime," Dave smiled and reached to kiss Kurt's soft and messy hair. "Thank you," he finished in a small whisper.

"No offence dude, but you totally just licked his _ass."_

Finn. _Fucking. _Hudson.

Kurt looked up instantly like a dog being called while Dave just chuckled from his naked, sprawled out position. It wasn't until Kurt crawled over him with a pillow to chase Finn out of the room that he realised the party was still going on downstairs and they were extremely lucky it was just Finn who had walked in.


End file.
